game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Outlawful/Bullets and Blood Trailer
This is the transcript for the Bullets and Blood trailer for Outlawful. Transcript (trailer audio) (At 0:00, a tumbleweed is tracked across a desert and reveals a town. At 0:05, four characters - Handy Hughes, Jane Holliday, Gus Bozeman and Abraham Madsen - are shown walking towards a bounty board. At 0:12, Handy Hughes grabs his own wanted poster from the board.) Handy Hughes: One day we’re gonna start followin’ the law. (At 0:16, the camera turns to show all four characters in detail.) Jane Holliday: That day comin’ anytime soon? Handy Hughes: Nah. (At 0:20, the music begins. The four characters are shown riding towards a fort on horseback. At 0:25, the four characters dismount their horses. At 0:30, the camera pans to show the first characters face, subtitled Hughes, who is emotionless. At 0:35, the camera pans to show the second character’s face, subtitled Holliday, who is smirking slightly. At 0:40, the camera pans to show the third character’s face, subtitled Madsen, who looks bored. At 0:45, the camera pans to show the fourth character’s face, subtitled Bozeman, who is smiling maniacally. At 0:50 the four characters start walking towards the fort door. At 0:55, Hughes shoots the door locks with a shotgun. At 1:00, the camera pans throughout the fort showing the shock of it’s inhabitants.) Gus Bozeman: Oh, this is going to be a fantastic day. (At 1:05, the scene switches to first-person gameplay of Hughes. He is shown shooting two bandits with a lever-action shotgun, before kicking another down and shooting him in the head, exploding it. At 1:10, the perspective switches to Holliday, who is crouched and using a bolt-action rifle fitted with a sniper scope. She shoots a bandit in the balls, then in the head which makes him fall of a railing and smash some crates. At 1:15, the perspective switches to Madsen, who is dual-wielding semi-automatic pistols. He shoots a bandit multiple times, dodges another bandit who tries to punch him, and then punches him back and shoots him in the head. At 1:20, the perspective switches to Bozeman, who is using a knife. He stabs a bandit in the throat, parries another who tries to attack him and stabs him in the chest, and then kicks another to his knees and stabs him through the top of the head. At 1:25, the perspective changes to a cinematic perspective and the four approach the leader of the fort, who is begging on his knees. At 1:30, Gus picks him up from behind and cuts his throat. At 1:35, the four characters are walking out the fort, gus carrying the dead leader. At 1:40, the dead leader is set down, and the camera pans out to reveal a large, crude sign reading “Property of the Redwaters”, with the old leader positioned underneath. At 1:45, the four characters are shown standing together.) Abraham Madsen: What now? Jane Holliday: Kill some more? Abraham Madsen: Let’s do it. (At 1:50, the perspective changes to first-person gameplay of Hughes, who is on horseback and shooting bandits with a lever-action shotgun. At 1:55, the perspective switches to Holliday, who shoots a bandit in the knee with a iron-sights bolt-action rifle, which brings him to his knees. At 1:57, the perspective switches to Madsen, who punch the downed bandit to the floor and shoots him in the head with a semi-automatic pistol. At 2:00, the perspective switches to Bozeman, who vaults a railing and lands on a bandit, stabbing him in the chest, before getting up and noticing a large group of bandits approaching. At 2:05, brief clips are shown of Bozeman, Madsen, Holliday and Hughes activating their outlaw ability respectively. At 2:10, the scene cuts to show all the bandits dead, and the four characters standing over t. At 2:15, the logo for Outlawful is shown.) Category:900bv Category:Trailers Category:Outlawful